


Stressed Drama

by TreeFiddy4



Category: South Park, South Park RPF
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Creek Week, Creek Week 2018, Episode: s19e06 Tweek x Craig, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeFiddy4/pseuds/TreeFiddy4
Summary: Craig pushes Tweek and drama ensues. I'm back with a creek fic





	1. Stressed Out

**Disclaimer: We do not own South Park or any of it's characters, and there might be a few offensive stuff but it's South Park, whaddya gonna do?**

"I said get away from me! I can't handle your bull shit right now!"

Craig's words stung, but Tweek wasn't exactly sure why they hurt so much more when Craig said them, than when Pete said them. Maybe it was because Pete just hated being around people in general, or maybe ut was because Craig was so calm most of the time that hearing him yell made Tweek all panicky.

"What did I do?!" Tweek asked, his voice shrill as he tugged hard on his hair and shirt.

"Look, I just, I can't deal with you now. Go play with Stan's gang or something. I don't care, just do it away from me." Craig turned his back to Tweek.

Tweek reached out a shaking hand. "Craig-?"

His fingertips grazed Craig's shoulder just long enough for Craig to stiffen, turn around, and roughly shove Tweek to the ground yelling, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Tears welled up in Tweek's eyes as a lump formed in his throat.

Craig's eyes went wide when a single tear slipped down Tweek's face. "Wait… I didn't mean it…" his voice sounded hoarse, but Tweek'd had enough.

He rose to his feet and ran off to the side of the school, where the goth kids sat and smoked, tears running down his reddened cheeks.

"Tweek..?!" Pete rose to his feet the second the gate slammed shut. "What happened?!"

Tweek was sobbing too hard to answer straight away, so Pete rounded the Goths up and they all went to Tweek Bros coffee shop to get some coffee until Tweek could calm down enough to tell them what happened.

"Craig pushed me…" Tweek whispered into the silence of the shop.

"That bitch." Michael muttered as Pete's face darkened.

"He said he couldn't deal with my bullshit then pushed me when I tried to touch him." Tears welled up in his eyes again. "I just don't know what I did wrong."

"Were you freaking out about anything prior to this?" Henrietta asked.

"That's just it! I wasn't even doing anything! I was just on my phone when Craig came up to me and told me he needed space. I was playing Zen Koi, trying to calm down from a mild panic attack that I hadn't even bothered him with, and he just ugh!" Tweek slammed his head onto the table.

"Wow, that's fucked up, man." Firkle commented.

"What a dick. Do me a favor and avoid him for about a week. Hang with us instead." Pete finally piped up.

"Why? What if he wants to?"

"Ignore him. Pretend he spit on your mother and its illegal to kill him but you've still got to be in the same room as him."

Tweek sighed. "Fine… I'll try."

"Good. Now, do you need a refill on your coffee?"

—

—

—

Craig was worried sick. Tweek hadn't spoken to him all last week understandable,- and hadn't even been at school at all this week… He hadn't killed himself had he?!

No… Not over a little spat like that. He was probably just hanging with the goth kids more. He was still dating Pete, after all. And while technically, yes, Craig was dating Pete too, he didn't feel the need to hang with the goth kids as often as Tweek did.

As class ended, Craig went out the side door, to the goth kids.

When he got out there, he realized Pete was missing too.

"Have you guys seen Tweek?" Craig asked.

Henrietta looked back at him and scoffed. "Look who finally cares. Only took him two weeks."

"What a douchebag."

"Oh look. Its butt lord the douche king."

"C'mon guys, this is serious. I haven't seen him all week and I'm worried he might have killed himself." Craig all but pleaded. He knew he'd messed up, but he didn't need to be reminded.

"Dark thought, almost a goth one. No. He's just been sick according to Pete." Michael said.

"For a whole week?"

"Yeah. He caught the flu that's been going around school. I had it two weeks ago." Henrietta commented like it was obvious.

"And i had it last week." Firkle added. "It taked you out hard."

"Like life." Michael said.

The Goths all agreed amongst each other.

"Is he at home?" Craig asked.

"As far as we know." Henrietta said.

"We were about to go visit him like we've done every day since he got sick. Wanna come?" Michael offered.

"I'll go alone."

"Kay. We were going to in an hour or two. You can go ahead and head up there."

Craig took off with a word of thanks.

When he got to Tweek's house, he knocked urgently on the door.

Richard opened, holding Tweek in his arms.

Tweek looked uncomfortable. His eyebrows were pinched together, his eyes squeezed shut, his face white as a sheet and his cheeks dusted red. Sweat dripped off his face in rivulettes as his whole body shook, vibrated almost, despite the blanket that surrounded him.

"Oh hi Craig," Richard turned behind him and called softly, "honey, its Craig!"

**A/N: Sorry it's awhile since I wrote a fan fic! Anyway I'll post the next chapter two days from now because I wrote creek fic months ago but never got the opportunity to post it.**


	2. Apologies

What?!" Craig heard Pete's voice call back from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Craig, but we were just about to take Tweek to the hospital. Poor thing can't even keep water down anymore." Richard smiled softly at Craig.

Craig's face drained of all color. "Can I come with you to the hospital?"

"Aww, that's so cute! Of course you can-"

"No. He can't." Pete butt in, forcing himself between Richard and Craig. "Excuse me, Mr. Tweak, can I speak with Craig alone?"

"Of course, but please make it quick." Richard walked back into the house.

"What the fuck to you think you're doing here?!" Pete demanded in a whisper, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes hard, fire dancing behind the retinas.

"The other Goths told me Tweek was sick so I came to see him."

"He's been sick all week and you're just now showing concern?"

"Yes. I know I'm a bad boyfriend. Please don't rub it in."

"Well someone has to remind you of it or you might forget."

"Look, I'm here now."

"You can come to the hospital with us under one condition."

"Which is?"

"You let me sit in the middle so I'm between you and Tweek."

"What? Why? I need to apologize!"

"And you will be able to, when Tweek isn't an incoherent shivering mess who can barely form sounds around the river of vomit pouring out of his mouth."

Craig was silent for a moment. "Fine."

At that moment, Mrs. Tweak and Richard left the house, Richard still carrying Tweek.

"Everyone ready to go?" Mrs. Tweak asked.

"Yes ma'am." Pete responded, then glared at Craig before entering the car and helping Richard get Tweek into the back seat.

On the way to the hospital, Craig watched Tweek as he seemed sleeping.

At some point during the drive, Tweek's eyes opened, and his hand found its way to his mouth.

Pete leaned forward. "Excuse me, Mrs. Tweak, do you still have that bag?"

She handed him a plastic bag and he leaned back, holding it open under Tweek's face.

Craig itched for something to do, so he reached over and gently rubbed Tweek's back as he weakly retched up a feeble stream of bile into the bag.

As Craig winced with every reach, Pete didn't flinch once, didn't even look bothered when a particularly large wave of bile caught his hand on the way to the bag.

They made it to the hospital with Tweek still retching weakly.

In the hospital, they hooked Tweek to an IV and gave him some anti-nausea medicine in his drip.

He was coherent and awake in a couple of days. Craig skipped school to visit him, as well at Pete. They were never far from his side.

Once he was able to understand human speech again, Craig gave his teary apology, and Tweek accepted it, tearing up a bit himself.

**A/N: It's a finally done and this was my best work yet! Anyway thanks for support once again and see ya!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's a finally done and this was my best work yet! Anyway thanks for support once again and see ya!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry it's awhile since I wrote a fan fic! Anyway I'll post the next chapter two days from now because I wrote creek fic months ago but never got the opportunity to post it.


End file.
